Prisoner of Time
by PureCreativity
Summary: Rapunzel is cursed to live forever. A short drabble. I'll be writing a multi-fic soon, based around the same idea.


**Another short drabble to get me warmed up. I'll be starting on a epic soon. It'll be at least 20 chapters.**

**I write this story on the logic that if Rapunzel holds the power to heal all wounds and illnesses and reverse aging, she herself must be able to do that since the magic is in her.**

**I don't own Tangled.**

When Eugene came back from the dead, Rapunzel felt like the happiest girl in the world.

Now, she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

Sure, having the power to recover faster than others was great, at first. But, Rapunzel soon found out that such a gift came with a heavy price.

Immortality.

That didn't seem like such a curse to some people. In fact, most people would scheme, kidnap and kill to become immortal, a prime example being the woman who had raised Rapunzel for eighteen years: Gothel. However, when you realize that your loved ones were all going to die one by one while you remained young, the pain in your heart would be enough to shatter it into a million pieces.

For a few years, no one noticed anything, except for the peculiar fact that Rapunzel never felt much pain when her period came. She just wrote that off as a side effect of having had the power to heal for eighteen years. But when Eugene started getting wrinkles and grey hair while she retained her brunette hair and smooth skin, she knew something was wrong.

The castle physician diagnosed that since the sun's magic was still within her, it was keeping her young and healthy while everyone else aged. Since the magic had no outlet to release the extra energy, it was spent on keeping Rapunzel young. At first, Rapunzel was elated to hear that she was immortal. But the brief second of elation ended when she realized that Eugene would not be there to spend the rest of eternity with her.

She tried to keep it a secret, tried to not show her youth. But that got kind of difficult when Eugene was on his death bed, a crippled husk of grey hair and wrinkles. As she watched the life ebb away from his wizened body, she wept, knowing she will never be able to join him in death.

As the laws dictated, she continued to rule Corona, unable to pass on the title to her children. Centuries passed. Her descendants come and go. After her last great-great-grandchild dies, she cannot bring herself to care anymore. She has tried to kill herself. She has leapt off the highest point of the castle, slept underwater, stabbed herself with all manners of weapons. But, she still fails to perish.

Eventually Corona falls, during a fearsome war where kingdoms were demolished, the land was soaked in so much blood that the war was referred to as the Crimson Wars. The conqueror eventually let her go free, after failing to execute her, claiming it to be an 'act of mercy'. But to Rapunzel, finding a way to end her would be the greatest mercy.

She wandered the land, no purpose, no ambition, no dream. Her dream had died along with Eugene.

As millenniums passed, as technology advanced, as civilizations rose and fell, she continued to wandered. Although she is still young-looking, her heart is gone, aged and battered from going so long. She was no longer a prisoner of space, but a prisoner of life. She remembers her life as a princess, remembered the times she spent with Eugene, her love. The times she played with Pascal, her friend. The times when she truly lived.

After what seems like eternity, humanity falls, having depleted their resources. Only Rapunzel remains, wandering the barren wasteland. The sun eventually goes as well. As she watches the source of her eternal life slowly cease to exist, she smiles, crumbling into dust as her spirit is finally released.

As she soars towards the light, she notices Eugene waiting for her, his hand stretched out.

"You coming, Blondie?"

**After finishing this fic, I watched the movie again and realized something, what if Eugene had the powers too? Maybe some of the magic passed into him when Rapunzel cried him back to life and started off a light show which I did not see any other times the hair was used. Somehow, I feel like a immortal couple is better than the ultimate FA. Going to work on it now.**


End file.
